chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Corgus Expeditionary Force
The Corgus Expeditionary Force, '''or '''CEF, '''is a detachment of Space Marines from the Ghosts of Retribution chapter dispatched to explore Sector Corgus in the name of the Imperium. Their official mission is to gather information for an eventual reclamation crusade, but should they find anything of value ripe for plundering, well, the Chapter coffers are never full enough. Inventory *475 PQ Wealth *Small Mechanical Bird - Function, if any, unknown. *Shadow Captain Endymion's Armour (Mk. IV/V) Damaged *56 Sample-sized Stasis Crates *Ornate Ship-in-a-bottle - Studded with 13 filled Eldar soul stones. *Enormous cache of Ork teef Strength *Lieutenant Gideon Arcadius' - Mission Commander, Veteran of the 1st Company. *'Squad Meridius''' **Brother-Sergeant Meridius; +9 WS; +2 Torso AV; ***Wounded during the Battle of Jeril's Hide, heavily repaired with bionics ***Honorary Weapon: Ghost Blade **Brother Kalester - Flamer **Brother Lexion - Missile Launcher, +1 BS **Brother Fentrum, +1 BS **Brother Seranos **Brother Rogal ***Claimed Weapon: Mono-edge Polearm **Brother Paltron **Brother Iniriel **Brother Ochrim ***Claimed Weapon: Mono-edge Axe **Brother Ecleptus - WIA ***Claimed Weapon: Mono-edge Sword ***In suspended animation due to massive injuries from a gravitational flux. *'Squad Scipio' **Brother-Sergeant Scipio, +4 BS **Brother Renard - Meltagun **Brother Tangent - Heavy Bolter ***Left leg replaced with bionic after Battle of Jeril's Hide **Brother Solar **Brother Endymion **Brother Gregor **Brother Tyrol **Brother Macharius *'Armoury' **Brother-Techmarine Midas, +2 Tech-Use **Brother-Techamrine Ramilles, +2 Tech-use *'Apothecarion' **Brother-Apothecary Axion, +2 Medicae **Brother-Apothecary Dantel, +2 Medicae *'Missionaria Galaxia' **Sister Superior Athenia - Orders Sabine Sororitas **4 x Orders Sabine Sororitas (inc. 1 Hospitaller & 1 Pronatus) *'Vessel' **Spatha-Class Frigate Spirit of Retribution - Modified for long-range excursions. **Captain Heironymus Zimm - Formerly a senior officer aboard Aspera Dominus, +4 Command **Flight Crew - Brother-Marines Astinos & Joranes (+2 flight skill), Operator-Serfs Lamenor & Herod Fallen Brothers *Brother Markus - Killed by an ancient, dreadnought-sized Abominable Intelligence robot piloted by Technobarbarians of Hive 6 of Jutsi II. Generic Astartes Skills Unless specified as a modifier above, all CEF Astartes treat their statistics as a flat 40 and are assumed to have the skills, talents and traits listed here. Latest Navigational Data Reports Spirit of Retribution Forged in the shipyards of Mars itself and blessed by the light of Holy Terra's star, Spirit of Retribution is a rare breed of ship. Originally envisioned as a long range patrol ship for fleet-based Astartes, the Spatha-class frigate was deemed too large to effectively act as an escort and inferior to the larger Strike Cruisers. Now this little known ship is relegated to near extinction, built only when a mission calls for Astartes with a ship more powerful than a Gladius but a Strike Cruiser is too important to risk. Space Marine Spatha-Class Frigate Dimensions: ~2 km long, 0.3 km abeam Crew: ~30,000 Souls Speed: 9 Maneuverability: +27 Detection: +30 Hull Integrity: 48 Armor: 28 9 Turret Rating: 2 Space: 34/40 Power: 46/46 'Weapons Systems' 'Essential Components' 'Supplemental Components' 'Assault Bay' A compact hybrid of Cargo Hold, Lighter Bay, and Drop Pod Launcher, the Astartes Assault Bay is a custom creation of a genius (or possibly mad) Magos of Mars. It is capable of launching a pair of drop pods simultaneously. 'Ship's Stores' Even mighty Astartes vessels suffer damage at the hands of the Emperor's enemies, though the Emperor's angels of death will always rise to victory. For expeditions that take them far into the void beyond the Imperium, ships often carry spare components to avoid being stranded beyond aid. Current Stores: *Gellar Field Parts repair to Warpsbane *Auger Array Parts repair to Deep Void Auger Array *Life Sustainer Parts repair to Vitae Pattern LS *Bridge Parts repair to Command Bridge Passengers *Ramilles' Wives - 5 Technobarbarian women of the Ravenkin hive of Jutsi II. Known Warp Routes *To/From Feophe (+20 to perils) *Steward's Gate (Sector Paxia) to Galian Salient (Sector Corgus) Expedition's Astropathic Check-ins *6th month of 340.M41 - CEF arrives at Noctis to consult the Navigator House Jaenar *8th month of 341.M41 - CEF arrives at the Imperial Navy anchorage Steward's Gate in Sector Paxia *11th month of 341.M41 - CEF assists Battlefleet Paxia in the destruction of a pirate wolfpack's base. **For their service, CEF is awarded a liberated Vagabond-Class Merchant Trader. **Massacre of Jeril's Hide **Word of the CEF's actions against the wolfpack's base grant the Ghosts of Retribution a grim reputation. *12th month of 342.M41 - CEF arrives in Sector Corgus, Labado System. *12th month of 342.M41 - CEF arrives in the Feophe System. *3rd month of 343.M41 - CEF arrives in the Glacia System. Snooty Eldar detected and in superior tactical position. *4th month of 343.M41 - CEF arrives in the Vulgaris System. 40 shiplorn Missionaries rescued. *5th month of 343.M41 - CEF arrives in the Valkyria System. News of Betrayal at Varda reaches CEF. *6th month of 343.M41 - CEF arrives in orbit of Valkyria Prime. 31 of the rescued Missionaries are transfered to a vessel belonging to the Honucia Dynasty to help convert the primitive humans or for medical care. The remaining 9 Missionaries express their desire to return to proper Imperial space with the CEF, whenever that may be. Among them are 2 members of the Iron Monks and 2 Sisters of the Order of Bloody Tears. Investigating a distress signal upon the world of Kromvo, the CEF finds a collection of abandoned shuttle craft and what seems to be a base camp, but no trace of the expedition's personel. 'The Singer' claims that it's debt is settled after speaking with Brother Arcadius, and departs. *11th month of 343.M41 - CEF arrives in the Celentis System. Resupplying above Celentis V, they exchange soul words with the Celentis Dynasty. 344.M41 *1st month of 344.M41 - CEF arrives in Justi System and raids the hive ruins of Justi II with the Celentis Dynasty. *3rd month of 344.M41 - CEF secures priceless relics from a Hive of Jutsi II during a raid. *5th month of 344.M41 - Squad Meridius encounters over two dozen power-armoured Technobarbarians whilst raiding Hive 5 of Jutsi II. A fierce firefight erupts and Squad Meridius suffers several wounds, including the enemy leader's Greatsword embedding in Sergeant Meridius' chest, but the CEF emerge victorious and tally 19 Technobarbarian's killed. Sgt. Meridius is given an Archeotech Laspistol by the enemy leader when he was permitted to flee, and three other brothers claim mono-weapons from their defeated foes. *6th month of 344.M41 - CEF recovers Raven Guard relics guarded by the 'Ravenkin' technobarbarians. A feast in honor of the Sons of Corax (both CEF and the long empty Raven Guard Armours) preceds CEF attempts to reconcile conflict between the Ravenkin and sisters of the Missionaria Galaxia. With the assistance of Antonius Edgar Celentis, the Ravenkin agree to join the Imperial effort to bring Jutsi II into the Imperium. Despite this, Ravenkin are still regarded as heretics by the Missionaria Galaxia for refusing to accept core tennants of the Imperial Cult. Review of Ravenkin's faith and purity set for 354.M41 *7th month of 344.M41 - CEF assaults an airbase located on the outskirts of Hive 6 (a hive that had butchered the Missionaries who ventured there). After desolating the defenses, machinery and personnel, Squad Scipio encountered some kind of retrofitted abominable intelligence, infused with a human (somewhat) pilot. The dreadnought-sized abomination killed Brother Markus and severely injured Brother Astrobelus before it was taken down by Brothers Tangent and Renard. Astrobelus was stabilized but it was deemed unlikely he would ever fight again. A giant Aquila was scored into the side of a hanger as a message to all who would defy the Imperium, and one Technobarbarian pilot was taken prisoner. Brothers Renard and Solar saw fit to relocate a number of slain barbarians into an approximation of the Chapter's badge while Astrobelus was stabilized and additional charges were set to destroy indigenous support equipment. *7th Month of 344.M41 - Rogue Trader Celentis challenges Khan Jesterian to a dual for control of his hive. Khan Jesterian is the largest and most powerful Khan on Jutsi, and though has alligned himself with the Imperium clearly cared not for the Emperor and only for personal power. Though the odds were stacked extremely heavily against the brave Rogue Trader, his skill and unwavering faith saw him victorious. During the duel Jesterian attempted to kill Celentis' Arch-Militant Serra, believing her to be a Witch cursing him. Fortunately Brother Arcadius managed to pull Serra from the path of the Khan's rudimentary but powerful pistol and take the shot himself, an action that cost the Space Marine his right eye as the laser found his face. Soon after this cowardly attack, Celentis executed Jesterian and took rulership of his hive, greatly strengthening Imperial control over the planet. After this resounding victory and Arcadius' wound was resolved the leader of Imperial Missionaries on the planet, Sister Superior Athenia, offered to place Missionaries from her order on the Spirit of Retribution. Arcadius accepted the offer before they joined Celentis and his allies in a feast that resulted in a drinking compteition between the leaders. Only Brother Arcadius and Khan Rodovok could manage more than two cups of the fiery liquer, eventually finishing off two bottles before succumbing to their inebriation. Rodovok managed to last just a little bit longer than the Space Marine however, and added Ghost Drinker to his extensive list of titles. Come morning, Arcadius discovered that the five Missionaries that would be placed aboard his ship would be led by none other than Sister Athenia herself. *8th-12th Month of 344.M41 - CEF travels to the world of Feophe to retrieve Brother Arcadius' new eye. Whilst there he also acquires a conversion field and his marines' are provided with minor spare parts to repair what damage their Power Armour had sustained. In addition, Sgt. Meridius is equipped with adamantium support strips across his ribs which render him more resilient to attack. After these acquisitions the CEF travels to the budding Cardinal World of Serentus, so that Sister Athenia could retrieve her armour and weapons. Whilst praying to the Emperor in one of the planets Cathedrals, a priest clutching 'Monstrum' in his hands accuses the Space Marines of Heresy and claims they are abominations. Bloodshed is narrowly avoided and Sister Athenia spends the next week in discussion with Serentus' high council, eventually ensuring 'Monstrum' is declared heretical text across the planet but unable to force the silencing of the Eaglebearer who accosted the Marines. After this unpleasant business the CEF returns to Jutsi II. *12th Month of 344.M41 - CEF spends the entire month bonding with the Ravenkin of Jutsi. Much feasting, drinking and merriment ensue, and Techmarine Ramilles somehow manages to accrue 5 wives. On the final week however, the Ravenkin Champion Meridius defeated during the CEF's first foray into the Ravenkin hive challenged the Sergeant to an honour duel. After a brief but brutal skirmish, Meridius draws blood from his foes torso in a blurring display of blade prowess, winning the duel. For his skill Sgt. Meridius is awarded the honorary 'Ghost Blade' by the Ravenkin. 345.M41 *2nd Month - CEF joins Rogue Trader Celentis in responding to a nearby distress call from Captain Selenti Aurex in an unexplored system. The joint force locates Aurex's converted pilgrim transport in orbit of a planetoid and flanked by two Partisan-Class Merchant Raiders. When the Raiders flee the approaching force, abandoning the transport, CEF attempts to intimidate the pirates into surrender. The threats fall upon deaf ears as the vessels identify themselves as Faith Squadron of the Vectes 3rd Fleet. Both raiders manage to escape pursuit by the slower Imperial vessels and initiate an emergency warp jump upon reaching the system's outer rim. The trailing vessel is lost with all hands as the transition from realspace to warp rends it asunder. *5th Month - Attempting to trail the Ionian Separatists to locate their base of operations, CEF comes across a star system obscured by a nebula. A strange collection of shipwrecks is located in orbit of a failed star turned massive gas giant, and CEF investigates the wreck of an Imperial Dauntless-class Light Cruiser. It is soon identified as a vessel belonging to the Barbaross Dynasty, and Techmarine Midas locates a lighter bay with a trio of relics meant for the White Scars chapter in the latter years of M37: a Mk III Thunderhawk Gunship and a pair of Caestus Assault Rams. *6th Month - ''Spirit of Retribution ''is damaged by debris impacts while towing the wreck of the Barbaross Light Cruiser from the gravity well of the gas giant. *7th Month - Arcadius & Squad Meridius explore the hulk of an unknown Imperial Transport, securing treasures from what appears to have been a successful campaign or perhaps payment meant to recruit a small army. The crew appeared to have destroyed all records before the vessel was lost in some ancient combat. A hulked Cobra-Class Destroyer is searched as well, Arcadius receiving a holographic recording from a servo skull. The ransacked vessel appears to have been betrayed soon after being claimed by the Imperial Navy, and the survivors hunted by traitor astartes bearing a badge of a twisted skull upon an upward sword. Confusingly, the recording is dated 901.M36, and the vessel's intact cogitators believe the current date to be late 902.M36. Attempts to conduct field repairs to the destroyer fail after two weeks, while Arcadius & Squad Meridius explore a wrecked orknoid savage gunship, recovering a strange ship in a bottle. *9th Month - Spirit of Retribution arrives at Serentus to meet with Inquisitrix Henrietta Renard. Arcadius attempts to negotiate an exchange of the Light Cruiser Hulk for Astartes vessels, but eventually settles for Renard's assitance in integrating the Ravenkin and information on enemies of the Chapter... *10th Month Category:Fate Unknown Category:Sector Corgus Category:Privateer Quest Category:Ghosts of Retribution